


The Dunmer Chronicles Book 1

by jjwritergirl



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bisexual Female Character, Canon? whats canon?, Childhood Trauma, Doesn't end the way you think it will, Dragonborn avoiding responsibilites, F/M, First Fanfic in years, Friends to Lovers, I really took some liberties with the canon dialogue, Implied Relationships, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV changes between Brynjolf and the Dovahkiin for the first half of the story, Rating May Change, Sexual Tension, Skyrim Main Quest, Slight Canon Divergence, Tags Are Hard, The dragonborn's backstory was open, Thieves Guild, found family trope
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-21 15:44:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20696015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjwritergirl/pseuds/jjwritergirl
Summary: Favani really expected things to go differently when she left Cyrodiil for Skyrim. This whole "Dragonborn" business was not something she planned for, or even wanted. But when her path suddenly crosses with the Thieves Guild, she doesn't expect it to become a familiar kind of home. She may not be able to run from her destiny forever, but she sure as hell is going to try.





	1. Chapter 1

**Brynjolf**

Even though the stranger had pulled a knife on him when they first met. Brynjolf liked her.

He considered himself a pretty good observer. Years of people watching had taught him how to get a good read on people. “A person can reveal their whole life’s story without ever saying a word. Their walk, how they look when they think no one is looking, and how they handle their coin says more about a person than anything else.” Mercer used to tell him when Brynjolf got started in the thieves guild 12 years ago.

Bolli handed out his coin like candy because he was ignorant, and his employees at the fishery walked with their backs bent. The Black Briar’s walked about without the telltale slouch of those who did hard labor. Sibbi had practically thrown away coin before his imprisonment, a sign of someone who never worried about his money. Maven was the exception of course; Maven was often the exception of everything.

The new Dunmer woman that just entered The Bee and Barb though, she was a little different. She removed her hood and crossed the room with a tight hand around the strap of her bag. Every step she took was quiet and measured.

_ ‘Thief.’ _

He watched her speak with Keerava, he could practically see her working out the numbers in her head. Her shoulders fell just a little bit

_ 'Recent Poverty.’ _

Brynjolf grinned and moved to intercept. She was handing Keerava the coin when he moved to stand next to her.

“Feeling a little light in the pockets, aye lass.”

Her back straightened, and she turned her head sharply. He got a good look at her face, she was easily the most beautiful person in the room, high cheekbones, dark grey skin, dark eyelashes framing incredibly striking blue eyes. Somewhere in the back of his mind Brynjolf remembered that wasn’t something that happened.

“How could you possibly know that?”

“It’s all about sizing up your mark, lass. The way they walk, what they are wearing, it’s a dead giveaway. Maybe you’d like a taste.”

She bristled, and Brynjolf pretended not to notice how her hand moved to rest on the hilt of her dagger hanging on her hip.

She grit her teeth, she was on the end of her rope it seemed. “That’s none of your business” she snapped.

“That’s where you're wrong. Coin is my business, and you look like someone in desperate need of it.”

She moved faster than anyone he had ever seen; within the blink of an eye she had his back to the pillar and a knife to his throat. The entire tavern went silent even Maramal, who never shut up.

“I’ve been doing meaningless tasks for insignificant people ever since I came to this shit hole of a country!” She pressed the blade closer to his skin.

“Drop the weapon!” Sapphire shouted from behind him, but even she knew she would never get to Brynjolf in time if this stranger decided to cut his throat.

This was by far the most promising potential recruit he had ever scouted.

“I have no interest in whatever it is you’re trying to do. Leave me alone.” If she wasn’t currently threatening his life, he most likely wouldn’t have found her that threatening. She was not tall or muscular, but she was faster than anyone he’d ever met and the rage in her eyes was real. Behind that rage was exhaustion, and fear. Something had happened to this woman recently that had her terrified.

“Last chance.” Sapphire was probably ready to pounce.

“It’s alright, Sapphire.” Brynjolf said he raised both hands in a placating gesture. And raised his eyebrows expectantly. She hesitated, a look of doubt across her fast then she stepped back and sheathed her weapon.

“If you’re ever interested in getting your hands dirty, lass, meet me in the market.” He added with a smile. The stranger narrowed her eyes. He signaled to Sapphire and with a final wink and the two left the tavern.

*

Back at the Ragged Flagon, Brynjolf was practically vibrating with excitement. Vekel slid a full pint over to him.

“Stop your shaking,” he said resuming his sweeping, “You look like a damn skooma addict.”

“I’m telling you—” Vekel cut him off with a roll of his eyes.

“Yes, we know. ‘She’s just what this guild needs.’.” He said in a surprisingly good impression of his accent.

“It’s all you’ve talked about for the last hour!” Vex shouted from across the room. Everyone laughed.

“I guess he’s got a thing for women that try to kill him.” Rune said from next to her. Everyone laughed again. Brynjolf grumbled and took a big swig of his mead.

“One hundred septims says he can’t recruit her.” Delvin chuckled. People started raising the stakes.

Brynjolf spun around in his chair quickly, “I’ll take that bet, but I get the coin when I win.”

Delvin crossed the room, “Fine but you owe all of us one hundred septims each when you lose.”

Brynjolf crossed the rest of the space. He shook Delvin’s hand.

“You’re on.”

It wasn’t like he had 800 septims. But he stood to make a lot of money if he was able to recruit her.

_‘No, when you recruit her.’ _

Brynjolf smiled, it was about to get interesting.

*

She was avoiding him.

She knew it. He knew it. The everyone in Riften probably knew it too.

She needed something from him.

He watched her as she conducted her business in town, as she made her way through the morning markets pointedly avoiding eye contact and staying far away from his stall. He caught her trying to look at him out of the corner of her eye.

Brynjolf never stopped staring, causing her to dart her gaze away.

She was new to Riften, and Skyrim. Her manners were too formal, she held herself differently, as if she felt her entire body was up for judgement. However, everyone in town ate it up.

_ ‘They’ve probably never had someone treat them so nicely from the moment they opened their mouths.’ _he thought. He chuckled at the thought. Of course, a strange foreign Dunmer with impeccable manners and the guts to threaten the thieves guild out right would be popular with the common folk. 

The day was winding down. Brynjolf had given up on the possibility of a conversation with her and was going over the last of his stock when someone cleared their throat behind him.

The Dunmer woman stood there, arms folded, looking off to the side. He hadn’t heard her approach.

“Ah I was wondering when you would grace me with your presence!” He laughed. “What can I do for you?” Those still in the market pretended not to notice them.

“I need information.”

“There it is.” He leaned against his stall. “Glad to see you finally came to your senses.”

She looked at him and looked away. “What do you want?”

“I want you to do a job for me.”

She finally held his gaze. But didn’t respond. Brynjolf waited for her to say something until she motioned for him to continue.

He furrowed his brow but decided to ignore it. “You can’t get something for nothing you know.”

“Look if this is about last--”

“Listen, lass, you need coin and information. I can give you both. Run a job for me and we’ll talk.”

“You know I could just take you into a back alley and strong arm it out of you.” She said, eyes narrowing.

The corner of his mouth lifted, “There are plenty of things we could get up to in back alleys, lass.”

Her cheeks turned a dark grey color and she bristled. Brynjolf suppressed his laughter.

“What did you have in mind.”

“Simple… I’m going to cause a distraction and you’re going to steal Madesi’s silver ring from a strongbox under his stand. When you have it, I want you to place it in Brand-Shei’s pocket without him noticing.

She nodded and tightened the gloves on her hands. “Okay, I’m ready when you are, let’s get started.

_'Just like that?’ _

He blinked. “Okay. Give me a moment.”

She left the stall and moved far enough away to no longer be suspicious. Brynjolf put on his Amulet of Articulation and pulled a bottled out of one of the boxes. She nodded at him from across the market. He immediatly went into his rehearsed speech.

“Everyone! Everyone! Gather ‘round! I have something amazing to show you that demands your attention!”

People left their spots; guards left their posts and the woman disappeared in front of his eyes.

Brynjolf held down the yell in his throat.

“Come on, Brynjolf… what is it this time?”

“Patience, Brand-Shei. This is a rare opportunity; I wouldn’t want you to get left out.”

Everyone watched with varying levels of amusement. Brynjolf continued with his speech still not entirely sure exactly where she was.

“How much does it cost!” Brand-Shei shouted from across the circle

“Only twenty septims! Hurry before my supply is gone.”

The Dunmer woman reappeared in the same place she vanished from as if she hadn’t moved at all. She nodded at him again.

_‘That quickly?’ _

He finished up negotiations with customers. The sun was getting low in the sky and people were putting away the last of their wares. Madesi opened the cabinet under his stall. The Dunmer woman disappeared down the stairs. People were already thinking of their drinks at the Bee and Barb.

“Did you complete the job?”

She moved from where she was leaning against the wall. Again, he never heard her move even though he was looking right at her.

“Guards should come for him soon enough.”

“How did you do that disappearing act?”

She grinned wickedly, “That’d be too easy wouldn’t it? Point is. I got the job done.” The glint in her eye was visible even in the low light under the city.

_ ‘Dangerous.’ _ He thought. Brynjolf liked her a lot.

“Looks like I chose the right person for it too.” He pulled a bag of coin out of his pocket and handed it to her.

She opened it and glanced inside. Eyes wide. “Probably the most money you’ve had in a while lass. And with the way things have been going around her, it’s a relief that our plan went off without a hitch.”

She raised an eyebrow and looked at him strangely. “What’s being going on with your Guild?”

He waved her off, “A string of bad luck, that’s just how it goes sometimes lass.”

She shoved the coin purse into her satchel.

“You know…”

She made eye contact with him immediately. “There’s more coin where that came from… If you think you can handle it.”

That glint came back immediately. Then she hesitated. Her shoulders slumped. That same fatigue and fear he first saw in her came back and he could see the gears turning in her head.

“The money is nice, but I don’t know…”

He made a move to reach for her but redirected the movement to push his hair out of his face at the last second. Her eyes tracked the movement.

“I’ll make this simple for you. The Guild I represent—”

“The Thieves Guild.”

“Yes, The Thieves Guild, we have a home in the Ratway, beneath Riften. A tavern called the Ragged Flagon. It’s no Bee and Barb, but when you make up your mind, come and find me there and we can talk about your future.”

She was still apprehensive. _ ‘An old wound perhaps’ _

“With your skills, you could go far with us.”

“You’re desperate, aren’t you.”

He chuckled but made no move to confirm her accusation. “We could use someone like you. That’s all.”

She sighed and tightened her gloves again. “I will think about it.”

“Best I can hope for, lass.” She moved around him, and he began walking away. She was halfway up the steps when he turned back around.

“Lass.” He called out. She turned. The last pink rays of the sunset illuminating her face. “I never got your name?”

“It’s Favani.”

“Just Favani?”

“Favani Pontadia.”

“Well _ Miss Pontadia, _I look forward to working with you again.”

She nodded. And turned around without another word.

Brynjolf took the long way through the Ratway. He was halfway into his drink at the Ragged Flagon, when he realized she had never asked for the information he’d promised her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Favani**

Brynjolf had assured her they would have a place for her to sleep by the end of the night and had sent her on another job before she could get another word in. He had shifted his weight from one foot to the other as they spoke and had an unmistakable glimmer in his eye when she had entered the Ragged Flagon.

Local rumors she’d heard while strong arming payments out of certain town folk had told her the job from yesterday had been a true success. Brand Shei would remain in jail for a week for the theft of Madesi’s silver ring.

_ ‘Didn’t you come here to leave this life behind?’ _she’d chided herself as Keerava handed over the bag of coin without complaint as soon as she walked through the door of the tavern.

_ ‘Well it’s not like Delphine or the Greybeards are paying me.’ _ She rationalized. _ ‘I can look for Esbern and make some coin on the side.’ _

When she stepped through the door of the Ragged Flagon, all the patrons seemed to let out a collective groan, get up from their chairs, and each drop a coin purse on the table in front of Brynjolf.

“Glad to see you again lass.”

“What’s all this?” Favani said referring to the small pile of money he’d accumulated.

Brynjolf rubbed the back of his neck, “I may have bet in your favor.”

“Well it worked out for you.” She gestured at the 

“To be fair, I knew you’d come lass.” He declared. Favani gave him a flat look. He motioned to a chair at the table and they both sat.

“I’ve got a few things to go over with you lass, before I take you to meet our Guild Master.”

“He didn’t tell him you were coming!” I woman yelled across the bar. Everyone chuckled, mostly out of pity it seemed.

“Mercer is going to eat her alive.” Another person mumbled from the table over.

The look Favani gave Brynjolf apparently scared him because he began backtracking immediately.

“I haven’t had much luck with recruits lately. So, I wanted to make sure you were serious before I told him anything. That’s all, lass.”

She clenched her jaw. “Your Guilds rough patch is worse than it seems.”

“A minor setback.” He assured her. She raised a quizzical brow in response. “Just let me do the talking in there lass. He can be a little difficult. He doesn’t trust easily, but he’s our leader and he has more experience than anyone here.”

Favani nodded, Octavian had been the same way until the end.

“If all goes well, he’ll assign you to your first job.”

“And if it doesn’t?”

“I won’t let that happen lass.” He stood up from his chair and motioned for her to follow. “Let me show you the rest of the operation, you can ask the rest of your questions later.”

The rest of the operation wasn’t that much. It didn’t seem to be very impressive. Favani figured it was a standard sewer hideout. The door into the Cistern was cleverly disguised, but just led into an even bigger, fouler smelling room. Brynjolf pointed to various hallways that branched off from the center. The only really impressive thing about the place where the large steel doors on the other end of the cavern. Favani’s fingers itched at the sight of the truly nasty looking locks on either side of the doors. Sitting at a desk next to the doors, was a man calmly writing something in a large leather-bound ledger. He didn’t look up, or cease his writing, as they approached.

“Mercer. I’ve found us a recruit.” Brynjolf began “I think you’re going--”

Mercer glanced up with an icy stare as he dipped his quill into the ink pot. Brynjolf shut his mouth immediately, “And when, exactly, were you going to tell me about this one?”

Favani caught the miniscule dip in Brynjolf’s shoulders, the way that, for an instant, a resigned expression flashed across his face.

“I wanted to be sure this time—”

“Yes, because we all know how well your recruiting efforts have been lately.”

Favani knew exactly what kind of person Mercer was in an instant.

_ A Bully. _

“She’s got real skill, Mercer. I’ve seen her work.”

Mercer finally looked up and glanced in her direction, a scowl pulled at his lips. “Do you let everyone speak for you girl.”

Favani sucked in her cheeks and let them go with a loud smacking noise. “I thought it would be rude to interrupt in the middle of your conversation, sir.” She said, leaving enough venom in her voice for him to wonder if she meant it as an insult.

He narrowed his eyes and turned back to Brynjolf. “Since you’re so sure of her, you get to be in charge of her.”

“Sir?”

“You’ll personally show her the ropes around here, in addition to your other duties. You will share her successes and failures.

Favani succeeded in biting back a retort. But Brynjolf had no such luck.

“Are you serious right now Mercer?”

Mercer snapped the ledger shut with a crack, both Favani and Brynjolf fliched as Mercer stood up from his chair.

“You seem to forget that the last recruit you brought in and vouched for was caught trying to steal from us.”

“I’ve seen her in action, she doesn’t need supervis--” 

“My decision is final. You may leave.”

Mercer sat back down and opened the ledger again. He made no move to acknowledge that they were still there. Brynjolf stood there staring at him, obviously wanting to say more. Favani put a hand on his shoulder which seemed to snap him out of it. 

He showed her the secret entrance through the graveyard and they stepped into the cool night air.

“So that was…” Favani trailed off.

He sighed, “He can be difficult, but he knows what he’s doing.”

She held his gaze but said nothing in reply. “He was your mentor?”

“Aye, lass.” Brynjolf nodded. He wasn’t going to budge on the issue.

“Why don’t we discuss this new partnership over a pint.”

Brynjolf chuckled and looked at her from the side. “Are you buying?”

Favani placed a finger on her chin suppressed a grin, “I seem to remember you coming into a large sum of coin less than an hour ago. So, I believe, you’re the one buying drinks this time.”

He moved to open the entrance again, but she shook her head.

“The flagon is the last place you need to be at right now.” He cocked his head but ultimately did not argue with her as she led him to the Bee and Barb.

**Brynjolf**

He had her doing pickpocketing for 3 days before he moved her to roadside hold ups. Brynjolf got to work with her up close and, although he would never admit it outloud to her or anyone else in the guild, she was better than him.

Favani was efficient and frustratingly professional. Any teasing comments would be steadfastly ignored while they were working, he wondered how long it would be before she began ignoring him completely. After the day had ended he’d shared a couple pints with her at the Bee and Barb, but that seemed to be the extent of how far she was willing to push personal boundaries. She wasn’t forthcoming with any information about herself and was intentionally vague when he asked her about what kind of training she’d received, before coming to Skyrim. He understood the tactic she was using, he was a conman by trade and she employed the same tactics he did when he was charming someone out of their coin purse. 

Gold was her biggest motivator, although she didn’t seem to be willing to part with most of it like the other members of the guild. Nearly every septim she earned was hidden away and kept out of sight. It was such a motivator for her that when she wasn’t doing jobs for the guild she was doing odd jobs around the city. As a result, the townsfolk were only further charmed by the Dunmer newcomer to the town. People would say hello to her and ask her about her day while openly glaring at Brynjolf, while they were walking through the city together. He’d asked her how she’d managed to get into the good graces of everyone while still being in the guild. She’d told him that she’d told everyone that she’d been blackmailed into it.

“So they pity you?” He’d asked

“At first yeah, but now they just like me because I’m a decent person to them.”

Brynjolf had scouted a good section of the road outside of the city, that allowed them a good view of things while keeping them hidden. Work was slow, the war made it hard to travel, which meant Brynjolf was going to have to come up with a new scheme to bring in more coin and fast. Favani was sitting cross legged on the grass near Lake Honlith, going over the few septims and fancy looking dagger that only ended up being a painted over iron dagger. But the sapphire embedded in the hilt was real enough and she’d promised to remove it from its setting.

“Favani?” He’d leaned himself up against a tree 

She hummed in response, but didn’t look up from what she was doing.

“Why are you still here?” Her head shot up and she looked at him, confusion dancing across her sharp features.

“Excuse me?”

“You came to me only for information, yet you haven’t asked about it lass? I think you’d rather be anywhere else but here.”

“I don’t have to be good at something to enjoy it Brynjolf. I’m good at what I do. But that doesn’t mean I want to do it forever.”

“So you’re doing this for the money?”

She gave him a long suffering glare, “You say that like you aren’t doing this for the money.”

The corner of his mouth quirked at her response, “And what of the information you’re looking for lass?” he pressed.

“I honestly didn’t think you’d want to give it up this fast.”

It was a straight lie, but he couldn’t pass the opportunity up. “Take me to dinner first lass.” He laughed. Her brow furrowed and her cheeks darkened. She reacted like this every single time he tested the waters like this with her.

“That’s not what—” She caught his eye and looked away. Color dusting her cheeks, he was fascinated by the sight.

He paused for a moment. “I only asked you to do one job.” He stated. She didn’t respond and they were mostly silent until the sun went down. 

There were no more travelers for the day.

Back at the Flagon, Mercer said nothing to them when they turned in their earnings and they were granted their share. He shooed them off and went back to his ledgers.

Favani wasted no time disappearing completely. Brynjolf vaguely wondered if she was off to chop firewood for Keerava for coin again. He wandered into the tavern.

Delvin caught his eye as he entered and dismissed the nameless member he was talking to. He offered the now vacant seat to Brynjolf and waved at Vekel for more drinks.

“Brynjolf, just who I wanted to see.” Delvin said as Brynjolf sat across from him.

_ This ought to be good. _

“What can I do for ya’?” Brynjolf responded.

“I need you to tell me what you did to get Favani Pontadia into the guild.”

Brynjolf’s eyebrows shot up. “I didn’t do anything, she approached me. Sort of… why?” Brynjolf said, dropping his voice low.

Delvin leaned back in his chair, “Admittedly, not much. But I did know her father.” He said rubbing his jaw.

“Her father?”

“Not by blood. But he loved her like she was his own.” His gaze shifted somewhere behind Brynjolf, far away. Vekel wordlessly dropped off two pints at their table. Brynjolf took a sip of his drink and motioned for him to continue.

“Octavian was a heist planner. It was his entire life. And he was damn good at it too. Best thief I’ve ever known. He would spend weeks casing and researching a place, posing as staff, learning all its hidden secrets and dark rooms. Then he would come up with a master plan to get the most loot out of one go of it. He’d sell most of the plans to other guilds and groups in the country. But he always saved the best ones for himself.”

“Did he have a crew?” Brynjolf asked.

“Not ever officially, mostly hired associates and trusted comrades, that kind of thing. We met through a friend of an associate. Then every time my business took me south, we’d run a small job together. One day Favani was just there, that’s how he put it. Skinny thing He’d taken her under his wing. I’d never seen someone so young pick a master lock so fast, he’d been training her.” He continued, “I went back 2 years ago, he’d taken on more people as a permanent team. All of them young, all of them wickedly good.”

Brynjolf took this information and filed it away, “Protégé’s?”

“I assume so, he admitted to me that he’d been thinking of retiring and leaving it all to her.”

“What happened then?”

“Octavian passed away 6 months ago. One of his kids he kept around, I think her name was Vorana, she wrote to all his associates when they disbanded. That was all the information I had until she showed up. Maybe I can get her to tell me the rest.”

“Let me know if you can actually get anything out of her” Brynjolf smiled wryly.

“Octavian was the same way.” Delvin chuckled. “I know she had a tough go of things before her father, and I can imagine with him gone it hasn’t been easy, considering she was at Helgen.”

“She was at Helgen?” He felt his eyebrows shoot up his face, “She told you this?”

Delvin nodded, “How’s that for a welcome party.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please drop a Kudos or a comment if you enjoyed it!

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this please leave a like and a comment! See you in Chapter 2!


End file.
